pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stark Volcanic Woods
Stark Volcanic Woods, commonly abbreviated to Stark or SVW, is a dungeon introduced in PMU 7, located north-west of Archford, next to Inferno Volcano. This dungeon frequently shifts between floors with darkness and without darkness. It consists of many Fire-, Grass-, and Ground-type Pokémon. Although natural weather is not present, sun may appear due to Ninetales or Torkoal spawning up until Floor 26. The Secret Room, boss room and end room will always be cloudy. Attributes StarkVolcanicWoodsScenery1.png|Floors 1-10, 16-25, 31-40, 46-60 StarkVolcanicWoodsScenery2.png|Floors 11-15, 26-30, 41-45 Lit Floors The dungeon starts off with no darkness. The room is bright, as the surrounding area is lit by bright orange tiles. Beginning on Floor 1, and appearing again from the start of Floors 16, 31, 46. Dark Floors The room darkens while as the tileset shifts to a murky, reddish tone. Beginning on Floor 11, and appearing again from the start of Floors 26, 41, and 56. On 56, while there is darkness, and the music changes as so, the scenery and Pokémon are the same as the lit floors. Boss The end boss is Heatran--he's quite simple to take out, depending on circumstances. Boss Drop: * Big Mushroom * Heatran's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Heatran'': Grh.. *''Heatran'': even though I've checked all the area... *''Heatran'': I still sense a stranger on this mountain... *''Heatran'': !!! *''Heatran'': You!!! *''Heatran'': You are disturbing the wildlife here! *''Heatran'': I am Heatran! Guardian of this forest and mountain! *''Heatran'': Leave now before I burn you to crisp!! After Defeating: *''Heatran'': Ghn.. *''Heatran'': You... *''Heatran'': You are only here to explore..? *''Heatran'': .... *''Heatran'': Fine, I will allow you to stay until I return... *''Heatran'': .... *''Heatran'': Don't overstay your welcome brat. Firestorm Lair End Box After defeating Heatran, you'll be rewarded 2 Deluxe Boxes. They may contain the following: *Heat Rock *Fire Diamond *Fire Dust *Grass Diamond *Grass Dust *Fire Stone *Leaf Stone *TM Fire Blast *TM Flame Charge *TM Flamethrower *TM Overheat *TM Rock Slide Secret Room Stark Volcanic Woods has Secret Rooms that can be found on Floors 16-25. The Secret Room contains no boxes, but using Honey summons Victini. Victini has no buffs and has a small chance to drop its Heart Slate. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Lit Floors Dark Floors Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on lava tiles on Floor 10 and above. Mystery Eggs here only contain one Pokémon. Dungeon Objective Mainly, the dungeon objective is to clear it. provides good experience for Pokémon in the range of 40s, and even 30s depending on the Pokémon being used. Torchic, Venipede, Numel and Torkoal can be recruited here. There's also Turtonator's egg, which is in the lava and exclusive to this dungeon. You may also have a chance at getting the Heart Slates of Victini or Heatran. This can also grant players access to Heatran's signature move, Magma Storm. Tips * Bring a Pokémon with Refresh or immunity to the burn status condition. * Bring Honey for if you run into a Secret Room. Trivia *On January 11th of 2019, the entrance was slightly revamped, adding a Storage and Assembly. *Prior to June 2nd of 2019, the end boxes were in the boss room instead of in their own separate map. *Heatran was in the Fire Temple as a boss before this dungeon was released. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Archford Dungeons